The use of portable meters is often a cumbersome process. To obtain an electrical measurement with a portable meter, a user typically locates a place to rest the portable meter so that the user can observe the display on the portable meter. The user then maneuvers two leads into position to contact the electrical apparatus to be measured, while simultaneously looking to the portable meter to read the information from the display.
There are many situations in which there is no shelf or suitable resting place for the portable meter. In such a case, a second person may be required to hold the portable meter. Even if the portable meter can be located nearby, safety may be compromised while attempting to obtain an electrical measurement, as the user is often distracted from positioning the leads on the electrical apparatus because the user has to turn away to observe the display on the portable meter. In many cases, very high voltages are located on the electrical apparatus, presenting a substantial risk of electrical shock to the user if the leads slip or move when the user turns away. Also, accuracy of the electrical measurement may be compromised if the leads are not precisely located. A user may initially place each of the leads in specific locations, only to have one or both move slightly when the user turns their head to view the portable meter. In many cases, this will result in an erroneous measurement, because the leads are positioned differently, perhaps measuring different terminals on the electrical apparatus.
Also, substantial time may be required to obtain an electrical measurement with a conventional portable meter. For example, a user may need to take time to locate the portable meter close to the electrical apparatus, such that the wires connecting the leads to the portable meter reach the electrical apparatus. Simultaneously, the portable meter should be within view of the user, oriented so that the meter's display faces the user, while the user is holding the leads in position on the electrical apparatus.
Also, cramped or low-light working conditions can complicate the ability of a user to read the display on the portable meter. The ability of a user to locate a portable meter such that the display is both well lighted and directed toward the user when resting at a location near the electrical apparatus is often limited.
Various approaches in the art have been used to attempt to overcome the above difficulties. Examples include use of different types of leads, such as alligator clips, that are capable of gripping a portion of the electrical apparatus, such that the user does not need to hold the lead in place. Although alligator clip-type leads may help to free a hand of the user so that the user can hold the portable meter, alligator clip-type leads are not usable in many situations, as the electrical apparatus may not have the shape that can be gripped by the alligator clip-type lead. Furthermore, the use of different types of leads can still involve problems, as the attachment and removal of alligator clip-type leads, if usable at all, are typically more time consuming than standard probe-type, leads.